Wireless communications receivers use channel equalization (channel equalizers) to remove the intersymbol interference (ISI) in received data. Signals transmitted over a wireless channel inherently suffer from ISI due to multipath propagation. Thus, a channel equalizer is often a critical component of a wireless receiver in order to achieve high data rates. Several approaches to channel equalization are currently employed. These include Zero Forcing (ZF), Minimum Mean Square Error (MMSE) and Least Squares (LS) equalization. The corresponding calculation of the equalizer coefficients can have a very high computational cost when the required number of coefficients is large. This is typically the case for computing MMSE equalizer coefficients for a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) channel having a large number of channel taps, for example. Additionally, in many receiver implementations, computation of the equalizer coefficients or an update of previously computed equalizer coefficients is required at regular intervals, which also typically increases the overall computational cost.